love of a lifetime
by Persiansweetie
Summary: Bobby had the best friend of a lifetime, now with all that has happened will there newfound love be able to withstand time and faith? this is my first story enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Love of a lifetime

It was a nice, day in Detroit, Michigan even though it had started snowing, I sitting in my seat at the cementary as the ceremony for Evelyn Mercer's funeral proceeded, I should probably introduce myself first, my name is Shirin Dashti and I am a close friend of the Mercer's, her sons and I had grown up together, Jack and I were closer to age but out of all the boys I was closer to Bobby, Bobby Mercer was the oldest out of the four and very much the rebel known for his hot temper they called him the Michigan Mauler for Bobby was always looking for trouble, second oldest was Jeremiah or Jerry as we called him, use to be in the union and became a family man and for that he is the thinker and calm one out of the 4, next we have Angel, ex-hustler and pretty boy but he left for the marines but he was suppose to be coming home and last but not least we had Jack who was close to me as Bobby was, he was a wannabe rockstar and had gone a bit far but not that far, Jack had it the hardest for to show there love for him the guys pick on him a lot but those were the Mercer boys.

As I sat listening to the priests eulogy I looked over at Bobby who was sitting to my right with a tense look to him face, very grim, he hadn't said much to me but I knew him better then that, I knew he was hurting on the inside for he was very close to his mom as were the other guys but Bobby was the oldest so alot of the responsibilty's fell on him, as the priest mentioned that no one's sinful act would go unpunished I heard Bobby mutter something to made my blood run cold.

"Amen to that" he remarked, I sighed and he looked over at me as I looked at him with my eyebrow arched up but he just reached over for my hand and took it in his and squeezed comfortingly, I felt his hand shake a bit and I brought my other hand and placed it on the hand that held mine then the priest finished and we buried Evelyn Mercer, wonderful mother and friend, as we left the cementary I had a feeling like I was being watched by Evelyn right now, we left the cementary and went over to Jerry's, as we got there I saw the girls who when they spotted me came running over to me.

"Aunty Shirin! Aunty Sherry!" they remarked, Amelia making the last one for she couldn't quite say my name, Bobby watched me with his nieces then him and Jack came over.

"You must be Daniella?" asked Jack as he shook Daniella's hand then Bobby crouched down to Ruffus, petting him, "And you must be Amelia, nice dress Amelia" he remarked, making the girls laugh.

"I'm Amelia!" Amelia explained, Bobby looked at her and smiled, "I know, you probably dont remember me but I'm your uncle Bobby and this is cracker Jack" he remarked, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and I started laughing as Jack looked at Bobby.

"Dont teach them that man" he muttered, Daniella looked at her uncles skeptically.

"Your not my uncles, your white" she said matter of factly, Bobby smiled at the how quickly she caught on, I crouched down next to the girls as Amelia turned to her sister.

"Grandma evey was white" she explained, Bobby smiled at his youngest niece.

"Thats right, were a different uncle, your grandma evey adopted us like she did you daddy" he explained, I loved to watch Bobby with kids for he was so good with them, then suddenly Amelia pointed straight.

"Your a policeman!" she announced as we saw to my dismay Green and someone I didn't recognize walk over and Green smiled at Amelia's announcement.

"Thats right and ya'll are under arrest" he ordered, the girls ran off as we all stood up to face Green and his no named partner.

"What about me Green? you going to arrest me to?" Bobby asked, Green faced Bobby as Jack and I stood next to him waiting to see what happened.

"Depending Bobby, you staying straight?" he asked, Bobby stared at him cautiously and observingly then finally he gave a crooked smile as he sighed.

"Straight-esh" he remarked, causing me to giggle, Green turned to Jack and I next, "Jack" he remarked as Jack nodded, "Green" Jack remarked, I bit my lip but I couldn't.

"Shirin! thats me" I announced as they laughed, even Bobby and thats what I was aming for Green turned to me and his eyes widened a bit, his mouth nearly dropping open.

"What? do I have something on my sweater?" I asked as I checked myself over but Green then got over his shock and grinned widely as he held his arms open.

"Shirin Dashti! I haven't seen you in years how ya been?" he asked as I gave him a hug then pulled back with a smile upon my face for it was good to see him.

"Been good Green, just busy with work, I got a few days off but it's not easy being a teacher for little kids but I love it" I explained, Green laughed and nodded then turned back to the guys.

"I'm really sorry about your mom guys! but I'm sure your mom was happy you made it back for her funeral" he remarked, I saw Bobby's jaw tighten.

"I didn't come back for no funeral" he replied, I felt myself sweat a bit at that comment for knowing Bobby he would go after the people that had done this to there mother, I saw Green and his partner share a look with one another.

"Thanks for the offer but we got this" Green's partner, Fowler admitted, Bobby nodded and looked around him.

"Ya I can see that when I drove up, Detroits finest has clean the place up" he remarked, I sighed and turned away for I didn't know how to handle all of this.

"Guys as much as I love to stand here and watch your machoness I'm going to go inside and see if Camille needs a hand with anything" I replied, I nodded at Fowler and Green then turned and walked inside leaving them to stare after me, I walked in the house and quickly walked to the bathroom for I was feeling a little sick to my stomach, all of this was to much for me to handle, whenever I got into a fight with my parents it was always the Mercer house I ran to where I felt safe and Evelyn was gone, I ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, sinking down to the ground as the tears cascaded down my cheek, I clutched my chest as if to push back the pain and ache that had begun to build inside of my heart, I dropped my head down to my knees and begun to sob at the unfairness of it all, I needed to figure a lot of stuff out.

Later on a night we drove back to the house where I was going to stay with the guys for they didn't want me staying at a hotel, I got out of the car as we all did, grabbing our luggage, as we walked up the steps the guys were cracking jokes at one another, as we came into the front of the house, Jerry switched the light on.

"Ya'll aint right leaving me out in the cold like this" remarked a voice, we turned to see Angel sitting on the chair outside and with no key to get in.

"Hey little brother! you asshole!" remarked Bobby, I laughed as Jerry mentioned that he should be ashamed of himself but Angel explained that he had missed his plane, as they all hugged each other I felt my eyes welling up again for we were all renuited once again, Angel spotted me standing there.

"Oh my god Sherry? that you?" he asked, I nodded as I walked over to him and he took me in a big hug lifting me off my feet as he brushed my hair back, he set me down and took my face in his hand, looking me over.

"You been ok? taking care of yourself?" he asked concernly, I looked up at him and saw that he was being serious, I gave him a comforting smile.

"I've been fine Angel! look at you! you guys have all gotten tall! not fair" I remarked, trying to get there attention on something else but me and it worked.

"Well what can we say girl its we have had out veggies while we were younger" cracked Bobby as he walked over and wrapped a arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him, I could feel his body heat radating off of him, as I looked at him I saw that he also looked concern, I had ended up in the hospital years back due to anorexia, the boys and Evelyn had been by my side this whole time and even though I had battled and won, the boys were still worried.

"Come on and get her out of the cold" remarked Jerry as he opened the door and we walked in, the coldness of Evelyn's absence seeping in the house, we looked around seeing that nothing had changed in the house, Angel sighed and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm hungry gonna get me something to eat, ya'll want anything?" Angel asked, Bobby sighed, "Naw I'm going to get some sleep, Jack you take your old room alright, Angel you too and Shirin you take my room, I'm going to go sleep in mom's room" he announced as we all headed up the stairs, Jerry stayed downstairs, I walked into Bobby's room and remembered the times that we would just lay out on this bed and talked, I smiled for I couldn't believe how much he's changed, he was settled but more angrier, I was slowly falling in love with my best friend, I smacked myself in the head for the irony of it, after setting my stuff down I went to go check on him and could hear his soft crying from the bathroom, I felt my eyes well up again at him trying to be strong but he was only human after all, I walked over to the door and cracked it open, he looked up at me through the mirror, I entered quickly and shut the door behind me, he turned to me and no words were said as I took him in my arms and held him close as he sobbed, I bit my lip to keep from crying myself for he needed me for support at the moment, I kissed his forehead as I comforted him then he quieted down, pulled back wiping his tears.

"She'll always be here Bobby, ya know that" I murmured, he nodded as he took the towel and wiped his tears with it then he looked at me with a unreadable expression, I arched my eyebrow in question, he walked over to me and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"I know and thank you sweetheart, I needed that, my best friend" he remarked, I smiled and looked up at him as he tweeked my nose, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him once more, he set his chin on my head as we stood with one another, we could hear Jack in his room strumming on his guitar, Bobby pulled away reluctantly.

"Lets go see how Jack's doing" he remarked, I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom over to Jacks room, as we came in Bobby settled himself on the floor as I settled next to him, laying down facing the door and placing my head on his lap.

"You been crying in here you little fairy?" asked Bobby, I pinced him gently causing him to swat at me, Jack watched us with a amused look upon his face.

"Leave it alone man" he remarked, I looked up at Jack the best I could then shut my eyes as Bobby began playing with my hair.

"You still making a lot of racket on that thing?" I asked, I heard him chuckle and I smiled then I nearly purred in pleasure at the way Bobby was playing with my hair, with a bit of sensuality.

"Ya still making a lot of racket, to weird in mom's room?" he asked Bobby who groaned as he set his head on the edge of the bed then he looked down at me as he brushed my hair back.

"Way to weird, I mean she hasn't changed anything in this house, everythings the same" he remarked, we all looked at the door as Jerry came over, Bobby looked at Jerry questionly.

"Nothing just happy to see my brothers and one of my closes friends" he remarked, I smiled and Bobby looked at his brother in happiness but also in respect.

"I'm happy to see you too Jerry" he remarked, I looked at him as he looked down at me with a look that I have never seen before, a look that showed his whole heart and being which scared me because Bobby wasn't one to show his feelings that openly.

"I guess I'll go get a turkey, spend Thanksgiving together, at least try to act like a real family mom would of wanted that" remarked Jerry, we nodded but for some reason Bobby and I couldn't take our eyes off one another then we looked to see Angel come over looking like he was going out.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Jerry, Bobby looked at me rolling his eyes as I giggled then Bobby started laughing and looked at Angel.

"Its a little heavy in there, gonna go out and get me some freash air" he answered, we all started laughing, Bobby was practically dying with laughter.

"Your full of shit man! you can smell that ass from down the street huh?" he remarked, I was laughing so hard I was practically crying, Angel looked at Bobby.

"What?" he asked, Bobby looked over at me, "Ya know what! with la vida loca!" he remarked, Angel looked shocked that we could think such a thing.

"I dont know what your talking about! aint nobody going to go get la vida loca!" he protested, I laughed clutching my stomach.

"She got a boyfriend" remarked Jerry matter of factly, Bobby looked over again, "She got a boyfriend, she got hard dick in her right now, she's screaming somebody else's name and the last thing she's thinking about is your black ass! leave it alone man!" he remarked, as he turned back to me causing Jack to bust out laughing, I realized that it was time to go to bed, I got up from Bobby's lap not wanting to.

"All right guys I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired as all hell" I remarked, the all started to say there goodnights.

"I cant believe this, I'm telling ya'll right now I'm not going to see that girl and I'm not!" he concluded, I walked past him and dropped a kiss upon his cheek.

"Sure your not Angel, goodnight guys!" I remarked, they called out there goodnights one more time as I walked into Bobby's room, closing the door then sliding to the floor at how confusing my feelings for my best friend had becomed, I wanted to figure this all out and I wondered if I was feeling emotional because of Evelyn's death, I shook my head and figured that I just needed some sleep, so I went over to the bed and laid down, slowly falling asleep.

**A little in the night...**

_It was a cold, dark night as I walked along the streets, as I looked I saw that I was standing in front of the same liqour store that Evelyn was shot out, I walked in and saw Evelyn talking to a little boy about not shoplifting, as I stood frozen I couldn't help smiling for thats how Evelyn was always helping everyone, finally the boy ran off after he was told to then as the little boy left, Evelyn turned to the guy behind the counter with a smile._

_"You handled that beautifully, he's really not a bad kid, he just needs a older brother" she remarked, I smiled because I knew that she was thinking of her boys, as she looked at the turkey the door suddenly slammed open and two guys came running in, I gasped and called out a warning to Evelyn but she didn't hear me and as I watched helpless as they shot the guy behind the counter, I ran over to Evelyn to push her out of the way and my hands went right through her and I fell to the floor, shaken and scared to death I watched as Evelyn stand in front of them as they held the gun to her, she eyed them fearfully but yet calmly._

_"May god save your souls" she remarked, then they shot her twice, I screamed but they didn't hear me as they quickly ran out of the store, I ran to Evelyn and dropped to my knee's next to her as she slowly died, I took her in my arms begging her not to die, I needed her, the boys needed her then suddenly she turned to me and placed a solid hand upon my face._

_"S-Shirin I w-want y-y-you to t-t-take care of my b-boys, a-all of t-t-them, espically B-Bobby" she gasped as she struggled to breathe then she slipped away, I just stared down at her helpless not knowing what to do, then I broke down and sobbed, rocking back and forth as she had already died but she told me in her way that she wanted me to take care of the guys, she didn't think about herself just about her sons, she always thought about everyone but herself, feeling lost and alone, I just sat there with her dead body in my arms, wailing in complete sorrow but knowing that there was going to be a reckoning._

**Back to reality...**

I sat up gasping, it was a dream just a awful bad dream but it wasn't a dream for Evelyn had died but she would always be here with us, I pressed a trembling hand to my head as I tried to calm myself down, I felt my tank top a little damp for I had sweated so much, I dropped my head down in my hands, taking in a deep breath then I threw my covers back regardless of how cold it was then got up from bed, suddenly not tired anymore, I pulled my hair out of the ponytail that I had it in and shook my hair out letting it fall all around me in waves then slowly trudged downstairs needing some water, as I blindly walked down the stairs I heard a shuffle, I froze not knowing who was down here, then I saw the person slumped down sitting on the couch and I knew it was Bobby, walking closer to him his head came up and I saw that it was him, I kneeled in front of him as he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"What are you doing up Bobby?" I asked, he looked at me with a look that said that I should know, chuckling I set my head on his knee as he smoothed my hair down.

"What about you Shirin? what are you doing up?" he asked, I sighed then got up and settled myself next to him on the couch, he reached for me and pulled me to him, I placed my head on his chest as we sat there in silence.

"I-I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get some water" I murmured in explanation, he nodded then slowly laid us out on the couch and there in my best friends arms I fell asleep as did he.

In the morning I heard yelling and I opened my eyes to hear Bobby and Angel yelling as Jerry laughed watching them, I could smell turkey cooking and I knew that Jack was cooking, I laid back to see Bobby and Angel arguing.

"Loco uno is not staying in this house!" ordered Bobby, Angel didn't like that, "Bullshit Bobby!" he remarked, I bit my lip to keep from laughing outloud but Jerry was already past that stage.

"I dont care, la vida loca aint staying one more night in this house! tell her to get her stuff..." he was cut off, "What is this your house Bobby?" asked Angel, I looked at Jerry who saw that I was awake and gestured me over.

"This aint no homeless shelter!" remarked Bobby, Angel shook his head then I saw a pretty brunette come walking halfway down the stairs.

"Hey Bobby!" she remarked, going off in spanish, Bobby just stared at her as Angel wentover telling her that he would take care of it, I placed my head on Jerry's shoulder as I died of laughter.

"Was I talking in spanish? no I dont think so, vamino!" he ordered, Angel followed him back in the family room, "See thats what I'm talking about man, dont talk to my girl like that" he remarked, Bobby looked at Angel in complete annoyance.

"She wasn't your girl yesterday, she had another man so I'm confused, look lets just play some fucking turkey cup!" he remarked, hitting the puck with his stick, I got up and walked over to Angel giving him a big hug hello then I walked over to Bobby who smiled at me, I wrapped my arms around him as he playfully dipped me then pulled me back up.

"Good morning sweetheart" he remarked, I nodded and dropped a kiss on his cheek then went to go upstairs to change so I could outleast look decent, I changed into a low cut black shirt and black jeans as I let my hair flow around my shoulders then came downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hey Jack need any help in here?" I asked, but he turned to me and shook his head, I gave him a hug as he dropped a brotherly kiss on my cheek.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded but didn't look him in the eye, I could hear the guys goofing around and turned to see that Angel was throwing little discs at Bobby and Jerry.

"Do that again and watch what happens" remarked Jerry, Angel looked at his big brother with mock fear, "What are you going to do? big ass teeth, bite me!" he concluded then snapped his teeth in emphasis, we all started laughing.

"You do got some big ass teeth Jerry" remarked Bobby laughing, Angel then threw another disc at him then turned away, Jerry nodded then got up hitting him in the head, Bobby cheered as Angel turned to him and tackled him.

"The gorgous black girls of wrestling, Nitro and Midnight, Nitro got Midnight in a head lock! get him Jerry!" announced Bobby, as Jerry pinned Angel to the ground, I watched in amusement.

"Midnight is trying to get up but Nitro's on him, get him Nitro!" Bobby cracked, I shook my head but this was how these boys were like, Jack signaled me that the turkey was done.

"Ok guys lunch is ready!" I announced, Bobby quickly got up as the others came over and we gathered around the table, I looked at the guys that meant the world to me then we held hands saying grace then after we were done we sat down the eat, we all looked over at the empty seat that was Evelyn's, with last nights dream in my mind it was hard for me to sit and eat as if sensing that Bobby set his hand on my knee for a second giving it a quick squeeze as I smiled up at him lovingly, he looked like he was in a far off world of his own and I knew that they were all thinking of Evelyn, after sitting there eating in silence, Bobby threw his napkin on the table and stood up.

"To hell with this man, lets go get a pick up game, I want to see some tight sticks and hard passes" he remarked, we all looked up at him as Angel shook his head.

"Its to cold I didn't come all of the way out here to play no hockey" he remarked, Bobby didn't want to hear that, he walked away with his drink as we sat there for a bit.

"Come on ladies! I wanna see some fucking skills!" he remarked, I nodded then got up pulling Angel up with me as we went to go change and go play some hockey.

As we got in the rink it was like old times all over again, we played against some guys we didn't know to well, I laughed as Bobby knocked Jerry's phone out of his hand, I stepped out because after awhile I was getting sick, I sat out breathing heavily and I knew it had nothing to do with my anorexia because I had overcomed that, it was probably the lose of Evelyn.

"Shirin honey dont worry about me so much" remarked a familar voice, startled I looked up and saw Evelyn sitting there smiling at me, I just gaped at her because she looked like she did the last time I saw her.

"E-Evelyn what are...is that really you?" I asked, not believing but hoping that she really was there, she smiled at me and placed her hand on mine.

"I want you to be happy, you are just the girl that Bobby needs and I know you do love him just as much as he loves you and trust me honey he does love you" she remarked, I looked at her then over at Bobby who was cheering Jack on then turned back to her and she had disappeared, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'll take care of him Evelyn, I promise" I murmured, then I saw the guys come skating over, I saw the huge grin on Bobby's face and I took Evelyn's words to heart, he needed me regardless of him saying he didn't, he came over and sat next to me.

"You ok hun?" he asked, I looked at him and rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "Ya Bobby I'm ok" I remarked, then the guys came over and we left to go over to the lawyers office, as we sat there Mr.Bradford went over the fact that it must be hard going through the finances went your heart still greives for a loved one, well lets just say we got what we came for as we finished up Jerry said that he had something to show us, as we drove to a abandoned warehouse I recognized it as the same place where I had gotten in my first fight at, I turned to Jerry with a smile.

"Well you sure know how to bring on the memories dont ya?" I asked, they all looked at me questioningly and I laughed, pointed at the building.

"The first time I got into a fight was here, I beat her ass may I add" I remarked, they all laughed and cheered, we walked inside and mentioned the condition on the building, Jerry said that they were going to make lavish offices and store fronts, after watching and looking Bobby said something that we all agreed to.

"Lets go get a real drink" he said, finishing off his beer and throwing it aside shattering it on the ground, I smiled at that one and we all left to go to the bar, as we sat at the bar, Johnny poured us all shots of whiskey and we held it up for a toast.

"A toast to Evelyn Mercer! the best mother four degenerated basterds ever had!" he toasted, we clicked our glasses and threw down the shots, I shook my head at the intensity of it, Bobby looked at me quite impressed and shocked, I looked at him.

"W-what? you think a girl like me cant drink? man my first drink was with you Bobby Mercer! you know that!" I remarked, he laughed as the other guys cheered, Bobby pulled me to him and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Pour me and my brothers another shot and a nice warm milk for my little sister here" he remarked, putting a arm around Jack's shoulder as we laughed.

"Man I will drink you under the table" replied Jack, Bobby patted Jack on the, "Were not talking about sperm Jack this is whiskey" he reamarked, I felt my head start to pound a bit but I looked at Johnny who chuckled at the boys anticts then turned to me.

"Can I have a white wine? zinfindeal?" I asked, he nodded and poured me a glass, I snatched it up and we walked over to a table and sat down as the guys got there drink, I drained my wine as the guys watched me with wide eyes, once again I finished and slammed my glass on the table and to the guys.

"Look can a girl drink without having at least 4 pair of eyes looking at her?" I asked, the guys shared a look with one another and I caught Bobby sighing, I felt my annoyance go up.

"You got something to say Bobby Mercer?" I asked, he looked at me and I saw that I was trying his patience, he shook his head and sat back in his chair then I looked at Jack as he drank his drink.

"Jack drinks jack, Jack drinks jack" he remarked as he drank, I couldn't help but chuckle and as they saw me laugh they loosed up but I saw that Bobby was a bit peeved.

"Thats your brother" Jerry pointed out to Bobby who was shaking his head at his brothers anticts, "Ya Jack licks ass crack and ball sack" he remarked, Jack glared at Bobby.

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack, Jack likes boobs, Jacks got fans, Jacks got lots of fans" he remarked, I groaned out a laugh at his point.

"Will you shut up man" remarked Angel, we laughed and I watched as Bobby and Jerry spoke to one another, the intense pounding in my head was becoming to much and I shook my head, groaning.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry about you mom, goddamn gangs, worms" Johnny relieved, forgetting the pounding in my head I turned to him at what he had just said, suddenly my blood ran cold as I turned to Bobby who's face hardened as he got into his fighting mode.

"Which gang Johnny G?" he asked, Jerry groaned turned to Bobby, "Here we go! mom always said that as smart as Bobby was he never wants to think" he remarked, I looked at Bobby as he looked at me, shaking my head I got up from my seat.

"If you want to go chase after these punks then by all mean go ahead!" I remarked, I went to walkaway when I felt my head just spin and I felt someones arms around me, catching me as I suddenly blacked out and slipped into oblivon.

I heard voices above me as I struggled to open my eyes, "Bobby I think she's waking up" said Angel, least it sounded like Angel as I groaned and finally my eyes fluttered open, I groaned again at the bright light but as I opened my eyes I saw Angel, Jerry, Johnny and Jack standing over me worried reflecting their eyes, I gave them a brave smile.

"Jesus Shirin you scared the fuck out of us" remarked Jack, I saw that he was terrified, I took his hand and squeezed then I looked around for Bobby.

"I'm right here baby" he murmured, I looked up into his concerned blue eyes as he looked down at me worriedly, I realized that it was head that I was resting my head on, I groaned.

"God what the hell happened?" I asked, Bobby helped me sit up as I leaned against his strong chest for support and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You fainted, what happened? you were ok getting up to leave when you just started swaying and then you slide for the floor and I had to jump up and catch you before you hit the floor" he explained, I pressed a hand to my head and felt it pounding still but not as intense.

"M-my head is pounding and I got dizzy, maybe its just lack of sleep, look Bobby I know that this is gonna sound shocking but go after these punks, find out who did this to your mom" I remarked, he looked at me his eyes windening in shock as was the other guys.

"Jerry can take me home and I'll go rest that is if its alright?" I wondered, Jerry nodded as did the other guys, Angel looked at me sternly and helped me up.

"Jerry is gonna take you home and get your ass in bed ya hear me?" he asked, I giggled and saluted him, "Aye ya sir! whatever you say but I want you guys to becareful" I ordered, he nodded I turned to Jack and hugged him tightly and I could hear him breathe heavily.

"I'm alright Jackie, I swear" I murmured, he nodded and I dropped a kiss on his cheek then I turned to Bobby, the man that I loved more then my own life, he yanked me in his arms.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, I shrugged as I hugged him tightly but he clutched me to him, I looked a little confused and wondered why he suddenly was all huggy with me, he pressed a loving kiss to my forehead but then he realized who was watching and backed off a bit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jerry took me home as the guys went to go find the people that might had something to do with all of this, when we reached home I promised Jerry that if I had anymore episodes I would call him immediately then after he made sure that I got in ok, I slowly trudged upstairs to go get some rest but in the back of my mind I was scared about something happeningto Bobby and the guys, I saw the fear in Bobby's eyes when he saw what had happened to me and I knew that his feeling ran deeper then what it seemed but right now other things mattered at the moment, I sighed in confusion and frustration not knowing how I felt, I knew that I loved him more then words could describe.

I walked over to the bed and laid down figuring that I needed to take care of myself first if I wanted to help anyone one out and thats exactly what I was going to do, I just prayed that it was going to be ok, as I laid there I felt my eyes slowly close in complete exguastion for it had been a very long day, hoping that I could feel Bobby's arms around me soon, I feel into a soundless sleep.

About a hour or 2 later I felt someone's strong and warm hand brush my hair back very gently then I felt that hand stroke down my face very gently, almost feathery like causing me to stir and shiver for a bit of cold air brushed against me, I felt that hand halt its motions making me wish that I hadn't shivered for I was enjoying that soft hand for it made me feel safe.

"Shirin are you awake?" asked a soft, loving voice, my eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw a shadowed figure havoring over me, I sat up and gasped in fear then smacked my head against the other persons head, causing us both to groan in pain.

"Shit Shirin what are you doing?" asked Bobby as he clicked on the light, I stared at him shock as he rubbed his head as well as I for it hurt me as well, I squinted against the sudden light.

"Bobby? god you scared me to death, I'm sorry you just came over me and I wasn't sure it was you, what are you doing?" I asked, he stared at me, his expression undreadable, I arched up my eyebrow in question but he just stared at me then sighed deeply, I started getting worried about what they had found out.

"Bobby what happened? are you, Jack and Angel alright? Bobby talk to me please" I murmured pleadingly, he caught the fear in my voice and brought up his hand and pressed it against my cheek.

"We're all ok, just cant believe it, the shooting out in front of the liquor store might not have been random" he admitted hoarsely, my eyes widened in shock at what he was telling me, I reached out and took his chin in my hand and made him look me straight in the eye, swallowing the painful lump in my throat as I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"A-are you telling me that someone meant to go after her?" I asked, he sighed in frustration then pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me tightly and laying us down on the bed, placing my head on his chest as I shook in fear of someone actually going after Evelyn.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her Bobby? what did she ever do?" I asked, my voice trembling, I felt Bobby just shake his head in confusion at why this was happening, slowly the both of us fell asleep in each others arms, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring and probably give us more answers.

The next morning we got up and went over to the liquour store, hoping to get some answers, Bobby called Jerry having him come over there so we could get some answers, I leaned against the car lost in thought, Angel walked over to me.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked, I shook my head slowly but then I turned to him with a smile, "Ya I'm just wondering why this is all happening" I remarked and he nodded his head in agreement then we turned to see Jerry drive up, shut his door and walk over to us.

"Ok I'm here whats going on?" he asked, Bobby just kept staring straight ahead and Angel decided to answer him, "We found out last night that what happened to mom might not have been random" explained Angel, Jerry shook his head in disbelief, I turned as the other guys did to see the owner of the store show up, we walked over to him and I saw that theman look like he was about ready to run off and I didn't blame him with the way the guys looking like.

"Can I help you gentleman?" he asked nervously, I looked at Bobby as he leaned against the wall waiting for the man to answer, I gently placed my hand on his, he didn't look at me just took my hand in his.

"Yes sir if we could have a moment of your time, Evelyn Mercer was our mother" explained Jack, the man relaxed a bit then nodded his head in reconization.

"Yes she was a very good lady, I'll miss her very much, please lets go inside get the young lady out of the cold" he offered, Bobby guided me in, his hand resting protectively behind my back, I looked at the inside not believing that Evelyn was shot here, the man brought survelience tapes of that night to watch, I stood next to Bobby as we saw the men come in with guys, I pressed a hand against my mouth to keep from screaming as they walked over to Evelyn after shooting the cashier.

"It doesn't make sense, they already have the money" remarked Bobby, we all watched in pain and shock as the men shot Evelyn without a single shred of remorse, Jack turned away in pain as Angel and Jerry sighed painfully keeping there composure, I gasped and not being able to take anymore, turned and walked quickly outside, not believing any of this, as I stood there taking gulps of air feeling like I was suffocating the door of the store suddenly opened and the guys came storming out, Bobby pissed off beyond all belief.

"That was not gang shooting, that was a execution! they set mom up! the set her up!" he growled out, I stared at him in shock but Jack tugged me along to keep up on the way to the gym as we entered we saw that the game was going on.

"Whats the plan Bobby?" asked Jerry, I was actually curious myself Bobby looked at Jerry in annoyance, "Were winging it Jerry" he answered, Jerry looked at him in disbelief but not surprised.

"Were always winging it" he whined, I giggled, "Were going to get killed" Jack remarked, both Angel and Bobby looked at him in annoyance.

"Whatcha mean WE white boy?" asked Angel, Bobby looked at Angel, "You ready?" he asked, Angel nodded and floated off as Bobby stepped onto the floor as the buzzer went off, he walked over to the ref and took the ball dribbling it on the ground.

"Ya I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now! what? I got the rock!" he called out, I shook my head in humor at his anticts.

"He's crazy and your in love with a crazy person" I murmured to myself, Jerry shook his head then to my complete shock I saw him hold up a gun causing everyone to jump back by that time Jerry ran out on the floor.

"Woah, woah no need to grab me! this will only take a minute now shut up and listen! my name is Bobby Mercer, some of you probably knew my mother, also you know that she was killed in a shoot out across the street" he explained, telling them who he was looking for and as he explained Jack and I saw a young kid get up and hurry to get out of the gym, Jack and I shared a look then headed after him, we took off after him as Jack called out to him and scared him to run, he ran into the door and bounced back as Jack got a hold of him, he struggled against Jack then Angel came in through the same door.

"You got something to tell my youngster?" he asked, glaring at him as the poor kid shook in his boots, Jack turned to me and with his look told me to go get Bobby, I nodded and went back inside the gym and gestured to Jerry who whispered something to Bobby who looked over at me as I gestered him over.

"You guys have been upstanding citizens, asalamelakum! enjoy the rest of your game!" he concluded, I shook my head laughing as they came jogging over, I looked at him.

"Your nuts Bobby Mercer!" I remarked, he grinned and dropped a kiss on my cheek then we walked over to the others, as Bobby approached the kid he shook even more.

"Bobby this is Keenon! Keenon this is Bobby" introduced Angel, Keenon looked at Bobby who gave him a comforting smile then finally we got the information we were looking for, looking for Damian over at the apartments close by the gym, we walked back to the car so we could go see what kind of information to get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As we sat in Bobby's car waiting for Damian to show up, I sat in the back with Jack and Jerry, as Jack hummed to himself, Jerry sighed in frustration.

"Why would anyone want to hire someone to kill mom?" he asked, the question that was going through all our heads, wondering the samething, Bobby stared out the window, wanting to get this show on the road.

"Here's a idea, will ask the shit head when he gets back" he answered, I giggled and I saw Bobby watch me through the rearview mirror and I couldn't stop staring.

"Well ya'll do what ya'll need to do, I got gymnastics" he remarked, we all busted up laughing at that comment, Bobby shared a look with Angel.

"You got your leotard on Jerry?" cracked Bobby, I giggled and leaned against Jack as I shook with laughter, Jerry shook his head at his brothers anticts.

"Very funny, ya'll know what I meant, I have a schedule to keep, the girls have gymnastics and I have to take them" he explained, Bobby leaned into his chair to let Jerry out.

"You want to take Jackie here with you, he's very flexable" he remarked, I laughed and smacked him gently and Jerry got out saying goodbye.

"Bobby your the one that took ballet!" retored Jack, Bobby shut the door as cold wind blew in, I leaned against Jack closing my eyes for a minute as I listened to the guys talking about Angel's time in the marines, Jack continued singing to himself as he looked out the window, I shivered slightly, Bobby looked over.

"You ok back there Shirin?" he asked, I opened my mouth to tell him that I was ok when Jack suddenly pushed me to sit upright as he pointed out the window.

"That's him! its him!" he yelled, we all scrambled out of the car with Bobby in the lead, we ran after him in the apartment and till we saw him wait for the elevator, just as the door opened, Bobby pulled his gun out much to our dismay.

"Yo Damian! you Damian?" he asked, Damian looked up at the sound of his name being called and when he saw Bobby with his gun in his hand he jumped into the elevator and Bobby took off with us right behind.

"Why are you pulling guns out and shit dog?" asked Angel in disbelief, the door closed on Damian just as Bobby reached it, making him kick at the door making me jump, he looked up at the floors.

"Tell me where it stops!" he ordered Jack, he pulled me with him as the guys decided to run up the stairs, as we ran I was muttering to myself the whole way.

"Would somebody please tell me why I keep following dumb and dumber!" I remarked, I was passing up Angel who stopped as Bobby yelled at him to hurry up, just as Jack burst through the 4th floor.

"Six! he stopped at six!" he announced, Bobby stopped to hear him and was breathing heavily, I ran past him to get to the floor as he followed, we got to the floor and saw Damian standing in the doorway holding onto something, Bobby held his gun up.

"Yo Damian we just want to ask some questions" explained Bobby, Damian gave a grin and I couldn't help but feel my skin crawl, I placed my hand on Bobby's arm.

"I got something for your ass!" he called out, then suddenly two big rottweilers came running out, Bobby quickly pushed me behind him as they jumped on him.

"Ahhh! get these fucking dogs off of me!" he yelled, I looked to see Damian run back into his house, I saw the other one head right for me and I kicked it in the face causing it to whimper but then it started to growl, I went to go help out Bobby when the dog that I had kicked in the face came for me, jumping on me knocking me into the wall causing my head to hit the wall.

"Shirin! Shirin!" called out Bobby as he struggled with the other dog as I got the wind knocked out of me, I shook my head then saw the dog come for me again.

"Get these dogs off of us man!" I heard Bobby call out to Angel, I smacked the dog on the snout, "You stupid maggy mutt! I love dogs very much but this is rediculious!" I yelled, then I saw Angel come back spraying the dogs with the fire extuengustar.

"Get off them you mutts!" he cried, I made way for the inside of the apartment as the guys ran in also, we ran over to the window and saw that he was climbing down at rope down his window as we peeked out he fired at us and we ducked to avoid getting shot.

"We just want to talk!" explained Bobby as Angel shot with his gun, I covered my ear to block out the yelling and shooting that was going on, Bobby took his gun.

"Alright I aint playing with this guy!" he remarked as he shot at him, I jumped at the sound then Bobby looked around for something and I saw him go for the cleaver in the kitchen, he came back.

"I just wanted to talk!" he called down to the guy as he slammed the cleaver down on the rope, as the guy went down, yelling the whole way down then he hit the ground with a loud, sickening thud, I stared at Bobby in shock.

"You think he's dead?" asked Angel, which was exactly the question I wanted to ask, "Naw he aint dead! he's just fucked up! come on lets go talk to him now!" he replied, we turned and left the apartment, meeting up with Jack and went downstairs and outside where it begun snowing and over to the guy seeing him lying on the ground, breathing heavily, I stopped.

"Look I dont want to see what happened! talk to him and lets get the hell out of here!" I pleaded, Angel gave me a comforting hug and they let me go off to the side as they questioned him, I sat there scared to death, knowing the guys will do whatever it takes to find out who did this to Evelyn, espically Bobby, they finally got the answers they wanted and we left, Bobby calling the ambulance to come for the guy who had broken his leg in the fall.

Later on that night we went to the club that Damian said we would find the guys that did this to Evelyn, two black guys, we walked in and began searching, I felt Bobby's hand intertwine with mine to make sure that I stayed by his side.

"There! I see him!" remarked Jack, Bobby leaned into to him "Where?" he asked, Jack raised his hand and pointed, "Right there" he replied, Bobby pushed his hand down.

"I can see Jack! put your fucking hand down!" he scold, I saw where there were pointing at and Bobby reached for his gun but they beat us to it and shot at us, screaming I ducked as Bobby pushed me down as well and screams began to ring out in the whole club, then they stopped shooting and took off running as we began running after them to keep up with them, I slipped as I ran but Bobby grabbed me about the waist and pulled me up, we ran out and Jack had the shot at the back of the tail pipe.

"Get em Jackie-o!" Bobby encouraged, I watched as he shot at them again getting them again, "Ya go girl! let's go!" Bobby remarked, pulling me along as we jumped into his car and took off after them, you can see that Bobby was intent in catching them, but with the snow we were slipping all over the place, I clutched onto Jack's hand as we turned sharply and slid slamming on to the cars along the side then Bobby kept driving scraping his car.

"Fuck! I scrapped the whole side of my fucking car!" he yelled, I bit my lip, "You going to get to them before you kill us?" asked Jack as Bobby looked at him..

"Where's that fucking shot gun Jack?" Bobby asked, Jack shook it and noticed there was no shell's, "There's no shell's!" he yelled, I gestured Bobby to turn and face forward then he kept driving crazily, I felt my body shake.

"Bobby lets just stop! please!" I pleaded, he looked at me through the rearview mirror, "I got em!" he concluded he kept following them, Bobby looked at Angel.

"Stick that cannon out and bust some shots Angel! shoot the sons of bitches Angel get em!" he encouraged, Angel stuck himself out the wndow and starting shooting and actually got one.

"Ya got him!" Bobby remarked, then the car hit a snow bank, I watched wide eyes, "Jack, Shirin put your seatbelts on and hang on!" Bobby ordered, he slammed in them and made the car spin, I screamed as Bobby tried to get a hold of the car then when he did continued driving after them, Angel stuck himself out to shoot when he almost fell out.

"Angel! get back in here!" I yelled as I lunged forward and Jack and I yanked him back inside then suddenly the tire popped and we heard the squealing of the rims.

"Shit I blew a tire!" Bobby cursed, I looked at Jack who had wide eyes, "Bobby just stop come on lets give up!" Jack pleaded, Bobby shook his head.

"Shut up Jack! I'm going to ride this out on the rim" he explained, we kept on driving and we drove over the bridge, right on there ass then Bobby looked at us.

"I got em! hang on!" he remarked, the car slid and spun about through the snow as Bobby slammed on his brakes and spun the car to meet there's, slammed into them and they went rolling, flipping over a few times then finally stopped, Bobby and Angel had gotten out of the car and Bobby told Jack to stay with me and make sure I didn't see anything, they went over to the guys in the car and dragged them out, I couldn't hear anything but I watched in horror as they began kicking and hitting them then I saw that both Angel and Bobby shot them in the head, dead, I slapped a mouth over my hand to keep from screaming as they did it, I couldn't believe it but they had killed Evelyn but still they came running over and jumped into the car, driving off, Bobby looked at me through the rearview but I just looked away, at that moment I couldn't face him, we drove home in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When we got back to the house, Jack went to go sleep for a bit as Angel, Sofi, Bobby and I sat up, I saw that Bobby's hand was bleeding from the dogs bites, he winced and I finally got up from my seat and walked over to the table.

"Come here Bobby! let me take care of that cut!" I ordered, he looked at me then finally got up from where he was sitting and came over and sat next to me at the table, I looked over at Sofi.

"Hey Sofi can you get me the first aid kit out of the bathroom?" I asked as I sat down next to Bobby and took his arm gently to see how bad the cuts were, he watched me as I looked over his cuts.

"Well Mr. Mercer I believe your gonna live!" I exclaimed, he grinned and I smiled back to show him that I wasn't upset or mad at him then Sofi came back with the first aid kit, setting next to me, I took out the ointment, cotten balls and bandages as Bobby watched.

"Does this happen at work for you?" he asked me, I looked up at him then gave a side smile, "No exactly dog bites but ya kids get themselves in sorts of scraps and bruises" I explained, he just continued to gaze at me but I wasn't paying attention I was trying to concentrate on his arm, I put some ointment on the cotten ball and pressed it against him arm, he winced and cursed pulling his arm away, I gave him a exasperated look.

"Your such a pussy Bobby Mercer! stop moving!" I ordered, he looked at me but I just gave him a hard look, "God give me a break" he complained, I pulled his arm back over and started bandiging his arm, we all looked up as Angel called out.

"Hey ya'll police in the house!" he called, startled I looked at Bobby but he didn't even flinch, "Get something to cover my arm, hurry up!" he ordered I nodded and ran off to get him that and the only thing I could find was Evelyn's robe which I brought over to him, he arched up his eyebrows in question.

"It was the only thing I could find now just wear it!" I ordered, he quickly put it on and went to sit on the couch just as Green came into the kitchen as Angel came in.

"Angel mind if we come in?" he asked, Angel looked annoyed and I didn't blame him since Fowler had been giving me the creeps but he didn't say much.

"Ya'll are already in, the police are always welcome at the Mercers makes us feel all warm and cozy, just the way we like it" he cracked, they came in and as Green saw Bobby he whistled.

"Well dont you look sexy" he remarked, I had to agree with that one but I quickly shook out the thought, Bobby stood up from the couch to talk to them.

"Thank you! Jackie wanted this little number for himself but I fought him for it" Bobby explained, I shook my head smiling but I was also annoyed with them being espically with Fowler something didn't sit right, I moved over to Bobby, Green looked over at me and saw the blood on my white tank top.

"What the hell happen to you? and what happened to your hand, did you forget about our conversation about staying out of this investigation?" he asked both Bobby and I, I looked at Bobby who looked down at his hand that Green mentioned.

"This? oh man this is turkey cup! hockey, you know how that is man, people can get rough out on that ice" he explained, I stepped up also and linked my arm through Bobby's who didn't seem to mind.

"I was bandiging it up for him" I explained, I looked over at Jack who was standing next to Sofi.

"Where's your car Bobby?" asked Green, I quickly looked at Green, "We left it at Jeremiah's!" I told him, Bobby's hand slipped down to mine, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Ya Jerry drove us home, you know Volvo's are the safest cars espically..." Angel was cut off by Fowler who stepped up.

"Fascinating! hey Greztsky ya know what this is?" he asked, holding up a evidence bag with what looked like a hair in it for Bobby to see.

"A hair from your wifes tit?" he cracked, I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "Try from your thick skull!" he exclaimed, Bobby started chuckling and looked at Green.

"What? dishing for a confession with a phony hair? come on thats a old one boys, ya know when you got my hair off a body is when you hear the jailhouse doors close behind me girls" he remarked as he pulled us over to the couch and sat us down.

"So what are you saying that some guys were hired to kill Evelyn?" Green asked, I was getting fed up by the minute with all this questioning.

"Hey Green you guys should be out there looking! not coming here and harrassing us!" I rang out, everyone looked at me in shock except for Bobby who looked at me in admiration, Angel said something but I didn't even pay attention for at the time they were all talking Bobby was rubbing my hand with his thumb, very slowly and comfortingly.

"Cute! he thinks he's cute, everyone thinks there cute until I bust them in the mouth" remarked Fowler, Angel got pissed and got up in Fowlers face as Fowler got in his face, I jumped up to come to Angel's side trying to keep them apart.

"Listen if you got something Bobby give it to me but dont try to take on Detroit by your damn self! you keep knocking on the devils door long enough and somebody gonna answer you" he remarked, I glared at Fowler who started all this damn shit.

"Look Green, you cool and all but take your boy and get the fuck out!" I ordered, Green looked at me sympatically, I just went over to the door, opened it and waited for them to leave, finally they left and I slammed the door, this was just becoming to much, I looked at Bobby then ran up the stairs and into the room, I heard his footsteps behind me.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked, I felt the tears building up and I finally let myself go, I fell to the ground but felt him hold me as I fell and cradled me close as I sobbed against his chest.

"It's ok baby, its ok" he murmured in comfort, I heard Jack and Angel come up and ask if I was ok but Bobby sent them out, he closed the door then picked me up and carried me over the bed and laid me down and laid down next to me, pulling me in his arms, the robe came undone and I placed my head on his warm, bare chest and wrapped my arms around his waist, scared to death of what was going on and of losing him or one of the guys, Bobby espically for I just realized my feelings for him and he was realizing it also, I gripped him tighter to me but he tipped my head up so he could look at me.

"I promise you that it will be alright and I wont let any harm come to you, I love you Shirin and I aint about to lose you" he remarked, it sunk in what he said and I looked up at him as he said the words I wanted to hear, he grinned and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him for a passionate kiss, he gladly kissed me back rolling me on my back, pinning me to the bed, we brokeapart breathing heavily.

"I love you too Bobby Mercer" I remarked, he kissed my cheek, forehead, nose and eyes then finally he caught my lips with his kissing me passionately, he pulled away from my lips and kissed my kneck gently, I moaned in pleasure then he pulled back looking a me with a questioning look to see if it was ok, I nodded because I wanted him for so long, his eyes darkened and caught my lips with his again as his hand cupped my breast and stroking it then I ran my hand over the robe and untied it all the way, running my hand down his chest then cupped him as he groaned out in pleasure then he gave a growl and pulled up the wool skirt that I had on and yanked off my panties in a quick swipe, stuck his fingers inside of me causing me to gasp then when he saw that I was wet and ready he slipped inside of me, breaking through my barrier, I screamed but he covered it by kissing me, a tearing pain ripped through me as he ram through, he froze letting me get use to him being inside of me and the pain slowl went away and replaced with need and pleasure, I moaned and tightened my muscles around him causing him to moan and he began to move, faster and harder until we were both panting for air, then our climax hit and we floated toward the air letting our passion soar then finally we came back down to earth, he slipped out of me and gathered me close as we breathed heavily trying to get are breathing regular again.

"You were a virgin?" Bobby asked, I looked up at him and saw him look at me closely, "Yes I was" I murmured in answer, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Baby why didn't you tell me?" he asked, I sighed and gripped him tighter, "Because I never thought that we would share something like this, besides you and I were really close friends" I explained, he leaned up and leaned on his elbow looking at me.

"You look so beautiful right now" he murmured causing me to smile my eyes welling up, he looked down and saw the blood on the sheets and he looked at me, his eyes welling up a bit, I rolled over to where I was on top of him and took his face in my hand then looked him straight in the eye.

"I dont regret this one bit, actually I've been in love with..." I was cut off by Bobby pulling me down for a kiss that rocked me down to my bones, we floated off for round two and complete bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A little while later Bobby was downstairs with Angel looking over at the ID's that they gotten from the wallets of the guys they shot dead, I was in the kitchen with Sofi making dinner for her and Angel cause apparently they were going to have dinner, I was still on cloud nine after the moment that Bobby and I shared, I walked in the living room after Bobby mentioned something.

"Lets go check out the place and see what they can find" he remarked, Angel agreed and they got up and headed for the door but Sofi and I stood in the doorway, I walked over to Bobby who wrapped a arm around me, Sofi looked at Angel.

"Now baby wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? because I remember spending two hours in the kitchen" she remarked, Angel looked at her.

"Baby theres something we need to go figure out" he explained, Bobby looked at me then over at Sofi, spinning his finger in a crazy motion, I bit my lip.

"She's so la vida loca!" he exclaimed, I smacked his gently as Sofi glared at him, "Shut up Bobby! dont start with that crap!" she remarked as Angel glared at him.

"Can you not go there! please dont go there!" he pleaded, Sofi turned back to Angel as Bobby turned to me rolling his eyes, "Angel you said this time its going to be different" she whined, then turned and walked away as Bobby pressed a hand against his heart.

"Ah mami! your breaking mi corazon! chica!" he cracked, I pinched his arm to get him to stop, he grinned then looked over at Angel, facing him.

"What are you doing? I thought you were the macho man? the tough guy? ya know its sad that Shirin and Jackie are the only ones down to ride" he remarked then turned away for the door and Angel looked at us pleadingly.

"Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie! lets go!" Bobby remarked, I grabbed my jacket and followed Jack out the door, Angel sighed and looked at us.

"You guys going to leave me to? I just need 15 minutes" he exclaimed, I laughed as Jack looked at Angel with a grin.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did" he cracked and I laughed even harder as we walked out the door, we went over to the rent a car that Bobby had and got in, heading for the house, as we got there I looked at the building.

"This place looks creepy" I muttered to myself, we ran up the stairs and got to the apartment and Bobby kicked the door opened, it was dark and the curtains were pulled closed as Jack looked around in the living room and Bobby and I looked in the bedroom, I checked the closets and didn't find anything then Bobby flipped over the mattress and we saw that they had guns under the mattress.

"Well, well, well look at this!" he remarked, I felt myself shiver at the guns, I didn't like guns never did espically with all that had happened with Evelyn, Bobby grabbed a duffel bag and began loading the bag with the guns.

"Bobby why are you bringing those?" I asked, Bobby kept loading, "These will come in handy baby" he remarked, then when he was done he took my hand and pulled us into the living room as Jack was looking at a camara.

"What are you doing in here dicking around?" asked Bobby, Jack looked up then he held up the camara, "Found a camara!" he offered, we all then booked it out of there and headed home, as we got home I went to go lay down on the couch as Bobby and Jack looked over the guns, checking them out.

".9 milimeter beretta! put holes in your back, oh man look at this another beretta with triple action, three bullets at once" he exclaimed excitedly.

"They say that dead men tell no tales but they sure left a lot of important shit laying around!" he exclaimed then held up a pistol as if he was going to fire as Jerry came walking into the house.

"Hey what the hell are ya'll doing now?" he asked, seeing all the stuff on the table, Bobby looked back on the table, "Just getting a head start on next years taxes Jerry!" Bobby answered, I jumped up and ran over to Jerry for a hug as he swept me up, holding me tightly then pressed a hand against my forehead noticing that it was a bit warm but I shook my head to tell him that it was nothing, he nodded then looked around the room.

"Look at what ya'll are doing to mom's house! look at this come on man!" he complained, Bobby set the gun that he was holding down on the table.

"Your right were going to take care of that, hey Sofi why dont you make yourself useful and clean some of this shit up" he ordered, she threw a pizza box at him in answer which sailed over his head, chuckling he held his hands up.

"Ya missed" he remarked, I laughed at there anticts then Angel came in and when he spotted Jerry he was looking at him very weirdly and Jerry even noticed.

"Where the hell have you been? I been trying to call you all day" asked Bobby, Angel kept looking at Jerry who started getting nervous under his gaze.

"Been following up on some new leads" he replied, I looked between Jerry and Angel wondering what was going on, then all of a sudden Jack held out the camara.

"Look at this! dickhead! he said he only met her once Bobby" he remarked as we saw that Mr. Bradford had pictures with Evelyn, I pressed my hand against my mouth to keep from gasping.

"Alright lets go pay him a little visit" Bobby remarked then he turned to Jerry, "You coming Jerry dontcha wanna know who hired them?" he asked, we all looked at Jerry who looked torned.

"Ya dontcha wanna know who killed mom?" asked Angel, Jerry sighed and nodded his head, "Of course I do" he remarked, Bobby grabbed his jacket as I grabbed mine.

"Well then come on, stop fucking around" he remarked, Jerry looked at the guns, "Well somebody has to keep a eye on ya'll clowns" he remarked as we headed out the door.

"Oh so now your calling us clowns?" asked Angel offended by that, "I just call it how I see it" he answered as we left the house Angel shared some words with Sofi, we got to Bradfords house and Bobby broke the window, I looked at him as he looked at me with a grin.

"Well now I know how you got in my house that one night" I murmured, he leaned in and gave me a kiss then he opened the dog to see a cute bichon frise come scampering up to us.

"Hey a attack dog! hey baby you dont want to bite me do you?" I murmured calmly as I picked her up, the guys began to look around the house while Jack sat at the desk where Bradfords labtop was.

"Hey check this out, you guys dont think EM stands for Evelyn Mercer do you?" he asked sarcastically, Bobby patted his little brother on the shoulder.

"Your getting good at this Jackie" he remarked, I opened my mouth to say something when all of a sudden a car started honking outside and we heard to our shock Sofi yelling for Angel to get his ass outside,.

"Great your girlfriends here!" Bobby remarked, I laughed but Angel looked plain annoyed, Jack looked at his big brother and gestured outside to him.

"Well go shut her up then!" he ordered, Angel headed outside, "Hey ya'll come with me this girl is crazy" remarked Angel, I shook my head at all of this, we went outside as Sofi kept yelling intent on waking up the whole neighborhood, as the guys picked her up and tried calming her down, I heard a car and turned around to see Bradford driving up.

"Bobby Bradfords home" I remarked, he turned and let Angel take care of Sofi as Bradford pulled up his driveway Bobby walked over to his car door.

"How are you doing man?" he asked tuantingly as he swung the door open, Jerry came over trying to reason with Bobby if there was anyway he could.

"Bobby he's a lawyer" he explained but Bobby didn't care, "No Jerry he's a liar" he remarked as he pulled Bradford out of the car and threw him in the snow as Bradford struggled and kept saying no.

"Ya know what I'm talking about! you lied to me, you said you met our mother once but you met up with her the night she died" he explained as he pulled Bradfords shirt over his head then slapped him against the stomach causing Bradford to gasp.

"Oh look at that Jerry, nice looking hand print!" Bobby pointed out, Jerry looked nervous and shook his head at his antincts then gestured with his hand.

"Just ask him the question" he remarked, Bobby shook his head, "No I'm going to do again and again until I get what I want to know" he said loudly, I stood with Jack not believing that Bobby was doing all of this, Angel walked over to Bobby and Bradford and also he leaned over and slapped him on the stomach making Bradford to cry out in pain and fear.

"Tell him!" he ordered, Bradford agreed and Bobby allowed him to pull his shirt down and he looked at us all embaressed and I slowly caught on why.

"Well actually I feel guilty" he admitted, the guys looked bewildered and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing outloud due to the looks on the guys faces.

"Guilty for what?" asked Jerry, we all waited for Bradford to answer.

"Well your mother and I were seeing each other socially" admitted Bradford and even my eyes went wide at that admitation, Bobby's eyes went wide and he looked shocked.

"Socially?" he asked disbelivingly then sighed in frustration, "I didn't want to sully your mothers reputation she was a fine, fine woman" Bradford continued as Bobby helped him up and brushed the snow off of him.

"I know, I know" he said, Bradford looked at Bobby, "I have some of your mothers night things if you..." he admitted and Bobby looked even more shock and he shook his head.

"No, no thats not nesescarry" he remarked and I started giggling at Jerry's expression.

"To much information" he muttered, I linked my arm through Jerry's as we walked over to the car, wondering who was behinds Evelyn's death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit weak but I had to get up, I rolled over to see Bobby sleeping next to me and as I watched him sleep I felt my heart swell with love and pride that this man was mine, he looked so handsome and peaceful sleeping there, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently then rolled to get up when his arm swung over and yanked me in his arms causing me to gasp then I practically cried out when I felt him surge into me, filling and streatching me, I moaned in pleasure as he thrusted into me and my body met him stroke by stroke.

"Tell me" he ordered, I looked at him seeing his eyes darken with desire and my eyes probably looked the same way as his did, I dug my nails in his back a bit.

"I-I love you Bobby Mercer, you and only you, oh god! oh baby" I moaned out as I felt my orgasm wash over me making my whole body shudder in pleasure, he joined me in a bit spilling himself inside of me as he collapsed on me, the both of us breathing heavily.

"That was amazing" I murmured after I caught my breath, he grinned then kissed me passionately,plundering his tongue in my mouth to taste the depths of what I had to offer, I moaned as his hand came up and cupped my breast, flicking my nipple gently then he stopped and got up, I looked at him questioningly.

"I have to go to the fucking restroom" he admitted then walked out, I sat there for a minute then chuckled, got up throwing a robe on over my night gown as I went to the bathroom also, Bobby looked up as I came in for he was sitting on the toilet, I heard the shower running and looked at Bobby questioningly, he mouthed Jack and I nodded in understanding, we heard Angel call for Bobby and Bobby answered him, Angel smiled at me and I grinned knowing he had made up alot last night with Sofi.

"Hey Bobby ya know Sofi and I did alot of making up last night right?" he asked, Bobby looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at him.

"You gave her that ring huh?" he comfirmed, Angel nodded and Bobby chuckled and looked back down at the newspaper he was reading and Angel turned back to him opening his robe.

"But I think I got some rust on the tools here" he explained, I screeched and slapped my hand over my eyes, "Jeez I dont want to see that!" I whined, Bobby turned away.

"Woah ask the cockaligist in the shower" he remarked, Jake's voice rang out, "How the hell would I know?" he asked, Bobby once again didn't look up from the paper he was reading.

"Your the expert" he explained, suddenly Jack sticks his head out the shower, water dripping off him and looked at Angel then looked down at his private.

"Rug burn" he concluded then went back to his shower, I giggled at the irony of this situation, Angel sighed in relief and tied his robe shut as I turned back to brush my teeth after I had washed my face, Angel turned back to Bobby aware that I was standing in the room.

"Ya know Jerry hasn't been completely straight with us about his business, that his business got shut down" he explained, I stopped in mid brush as I turned to Angel as Bobby looked up at him in bewilderment.

"So your saying that this has something to do with mom getting killed?" Bobby asked, trying to see what his brothers point was, Angel sighed and shook his head.

"No I'm saying this is something we might want to look into, I want you guys to go talk to someone by the name of councilman Douglas, he's the one that will know who Jerry got mixed up with" he ordered, Bobby looked confused, "What? why wont you tell me what you know Angel?" he asked, Angel gave Bobby a hard look.

"I know that you need to sit your ass on that porclian, this is going to require some finesse and with your reputation as a hothead!" Angel remarked, Bobby shook his head.

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse, wait Angel until I wipe my ass and we're coming with you!" he answered, Angel had already turned and left, Bobby grabbed some tissue but there wasn't enough, I turned around as Bobby ordered Jack who had gotten out of the shower to get toilet paper, I saw Jack buck naked and I screeched again causing the guys to jump.

"God what is it with these guys! do ya'll have to run around naked in this house!" I asked as I stalked out of the bathroom to go get dressed and go with Bobby and Jack to go find this Douglas, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into.

We showed up at a parking garage and Bobby walked over to Douglas car and threw gas on it, I couldn't believe what he was resorting to then after that was done we waited for Douglas then finally a black guy showed up, dressed up in a buiness coat and hat, I stood off to a side as Jack and Bobby talked to him.

"Council man Douglas, I understand you were the person that shut down my brother Jeremiah down" he remarked, he kept talking until finally he gave us the name we were looking for and I felt my blood run cold as I heard it, Victor Sweet, I remembered going to school with him at the time Jack and I were in high school, his uncle Malcolm was always trying to set me up with him much to my disgust, after we left I couldn't help but feel a little sick to my stomach, a little while later Angel called asking Bobby to meet him at the playtime bowling alley, we drove over there and walked over there, Bobby taking my hand in his.

"What did Angel want to tell you?" I asked, Bobby shook his head, "I dont know but somethings wrong" he admitted, Jack looked over at Bobby with concern glittering in his eyes.

"You think somethings wrong?" he asked, Bobby shook his head once again in confusion as we entered the bowling we saw Angel sitting over by the snack bar and the guys ordered beer as I ordered one as well.

"So whats going on Angel?" I asked as I took a swig of my beer, Angel looked at me at how I was going to stick by there side through all of this.

"Do you remember a Victor Sweet?" asked Bobby as he also took a swig of his beer as he held my hand in his, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet" Angel recalled, Bobby nodded.

"Well Victor is his nephew, you remember that he use to humilate him all the time, well seems that Victor got sick of all the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle in the river, now Victor owns the whole area" he explained, I shuddered and Jack noticed and gestured me to come over to him and pulled me to him.

"Ya know Bobby there's word around town that Jerry owe's a lot of people money" Angel remarked, Bobby looked at him blinking in shock as Jack swore, Angel looked at Bobby

"Ya know that guy over there?" he asked pointing over to a big black guy that was helping his little girl roll her bowling ball down the alley, we turned back to Angel.

"Ya that's Evander, he use to be alright that guy, was with Jerry in the union" Bobby remarked, I got where this was all going and I didn't want to believe any of it.

"Ya he's working with someone by the name of Sweet" Angel remarked, we all looked at him in shock and I couldn't help but move towards Jack at little more closer for I was a bit worried.

"Wow we caught on to that" he remarked, Bobby nodded in agreement.

"We should of been cops" he took another swig of his beer, "What are we doing here Angel?" he finished as we he turned to leave when all of a sudden I gasped and Jack got up from his seat.

"Holy shit!' he remarked as we turned and to our shock but not much Angel's to see Jerry walk over a to Evander that Angel had pointed out was working for Victor Sweet, I felt nauseo building up at seeing Jerry and the possiblity of him having something to do with Evelyn's death, to our shock we saw him take out a packet that must of had money in it.

"I found out that Jerry got $400,000 from mom's life insurance" Angel admitted, I looked from Angel to Bobby who had murder written on his face and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he wanted to kill him, I looked at Jack but he was pretty much unreadable, then after Jerry gave Evander the packet they said goodbye and Jerry left.

"Forget Jerry will deal with him later, come on" he ordered, we got up and headed over towards Evan, I followed behind Jack terrified to see what Bobby was going to do.

"Yo Evander! whats up?" he asked as we stroded up, I saw Evan tell his wife that they were leaving and they were quickly putting there jackets on.

"Hold on what were talking to my brother Jerry about?" asked Bobby, Evan looked at him, "Nothing just saying hello, we go back to the union days you remember Bobby" he explained, Bobby nodded then turned a hard look on him.

"Angel tells me your one of Victor Sweets boys now, running the same shit his uncle did, treating you like a house nigger!" he remarked, I looked at Bobby in shock at his words.

"What are you thinking Evan? the dudes a punk!" exclaimed Angel, Evan didn't know what to say that would get them to back off.

"You guys have been gone a longtime, times have changed" he explained, Bobby smirked then glared at him once again and I stepped up to him and slipped my hand in his but he didn't look at me.

"Where's the money Jerry gave you?" he asked, Evan looked confused, "What money?" he asked and I winced since that wasn't the answer Bobby wanted to here which is exactly what happened, he stepped forward and pulled his jacket aside showing his gun.

"You wanna play that game with me?" he asked dangerously, Evan looked at him with disbelief in his eyes as I squeezed his hand pleadingly.

"Your going to do that here?" asked Evan, Bobby glared at him, "Right here, right now" he answered, Evan looked at me and saw that I was scared about that happening espically with his family there so he handed the money over to Angel.

"Take the kids home Evander, will see your ass real soon" Bobby remarked, then we all turned and walked away, I looked at Bobby with a shocked expression on my face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, he didn't say anything just strolled out the door and we knew that he was going to go over to Jerry's house, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"God please tell me what is going on here?" I asked myself then followed them to make sure he didn't do anything to Jerry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We slowly made our way over to Jerry's house, I was numb at the thought that Jerry might have something to do with Evelyns death but deep in my heart I knew he didn't have anything to do with it, how could he? he loved his mother more the words can explain, we showed up in front of the house sitting there, Bobby didn't hesitate.

"I'm going to go in and bust that melon's head in and find out what he's thinking!" he exclaimed and went for the door handle, Jack and I reached out and pulled him back down.

"His family's in there Bobby! calm down please!" I pleaded, as Angel commented also, "Bobby your going to have to calm down!" Angel exclaimed, Bobby shook us off as he sat back down.

"I dont care! oh I'm calm, he thinks I'm idiot, thinks I dont know what the fuck is going on!" he raged, I bit my bottom lip worriedly, I didn't like it when he got into one of these tempers but I tried to deal with it the best I could.

"Let me just call him and see about him coming over tomorrow" Angel remarked, he dialed as I cautiously reached out to Bobby and placed my hand on his shoulder once more.

"Bobby please calm down, just hear him out please?" I pleaded softly, trying to get him to see that he was still his brother and that this wasn't like Jerry to do this, deep in my heart I knew that Jerry had nothing to do with this, to my complete shock was Bobby and the guys thinking that he did have something to do with this.

"Jerry we need to meet first thing in the morning at mom's house ok? were still family right? ok" Angel asked, I bit my lip because I could hear the dispair in his voice of perhaps having his brother having to do something with this whole thing, Bobby had calmed down just a tad.

"Is he coming?" he asked, Angel replied that he was, Bobby nodded then he placed his hand comfortingly on mine letting me know that he wasn't going to let anything serious happen, we just had to wait till tomorrow morning.

We got home and decided to go get some sleep, I was exhuasted and went up to bed as soon as we got home, Bobby hadn't come up and stayed downstairs, not wanting to tick him off anymore then he already was, I just let him stay downstairs knowing that he would eventually come back upstairs, I changed into my satin red night gown and slipped under the covers and fell asleep, I sighed peacefully in my sleep yet I was a bit tense, afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

I was jolted awake as I felt what felt like water drops on my skin, I opened my eyes and tensed up but when I saw that it was Bobby who had his face buried in my stomach I relaxed a bit but stared at him in surprise as he sobbed against me, I watched him but slowly brought my arms and wrapped him up tightly towards me, rocking us back and forth to me letting him let it out.

"Its ok baby, its alright Bobby let it out, just let it all out" I comforted, knowing since Evelyn's death he never really had the chance to be able to just let go, not truly and I knew that the idea of Jerry having something to do with Evelyn's death scared him even more because he loved his brother very much he didn't want to except that fact.

"S-Shirin I cant handle it if Jerry has something to do-do with all this" he stammered, I felt my heart break at the terrifiedness in his voice that it could be true about his brother, I brought his face up towards mine and kissed him gently.

"Look deep inside your heart Bobby, what does it tell?" I asked, he stared at me then wrapped his arms around me and we fell back against the bed, his head on my chest, listening to my pounding heart, then finally we both fell asleep out of exguastion.

The next morning we got up and got ready for Jerry showing up, I had a black wifebeater on and L.E.I jeans with my hair in a ponytail, I sat at the table in the kitchen talking to Sofi while Bobby paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Bobby I'm gonna knock you one if you dont quit pacing!" I complained in annoyance, he looked over at me and managed to crack a smile, then we heard Jerry come in.

"What?" he asked Angel wondering what was going on.

"You know what you did!" remarked Angel, holding up the money in the packet that we had taken from Evan, Jerry looked terrified all of a sudden.

"No! you dont know who your fucking with! where's Bobby?" he asked impatiently, Bobby came up and punched him square in the face knocking him on the ground, I gasped and jumped up from my seat and rushed over to them.

"What are you hiding Jerry? I swear if I found out you had something to do with mom's death, I kid you not bro I will kill here right here and now!" he yelled, Sofi and I both protested.

"Bobby no!" we cried in unison, Angel walked over meneciangly and stood above him and then the interrigating began, Jerry explained how Victor Sweet had taken over his business as they argued and he began explaining what had happened, the doorbell rang and Jack walked to the door as I followed also, he opened the door.

"Your mother was a whore!" called out a guy, my temper as well as Jack then Jack held up his hand at him.

"Well fuck you then you..." he was cut off by a snowball hitting him straight in the face, which caused me to bite my lip to stifle my laughter but I couldn't believe this guy had thrown a snowball at one of the Mercer brother, Jack suddenly growled in anger and took off after the guy who began to walk away, a bad feeling began to creep in my stomach, Jack picked up some snow and I suddenly ran after him.

"Jack! wait!" I cried out then to my horror the guy turned and faced Jack with a Jason mask on, I ran to get to his side as I heard Bobby call out my and Jack's name as he ran out but the guy had pulled out a gun and without any hesitation he shot Jack in the chest, I screamed Jack's name as a van pulled up, Bobby ran out with his shotgun in his hand, shooting, Jack clutched his chest which began gushing blood, I stood shocked but then when Bobby grabbed my arm as they began shooting I began to move and I could hear Jack screaming, shooting Jack a few times, Bobby threw us behind the brick wall as they began showering the house with bullets.

"BOBBY!" screamed Jack, I felt silent tears stream down my face and I looked at Bobby who looked torned for he wanted to help his little brother but we were stuck behind this wall in order not to get shot, I saw Sofi looked terrified as I did and Angel and Jerry looked torned for they also wanted to get to Jack.

"BOBBY!" screamed Jack once again, Bobby looked torned, "Jack hang on!" he yelled back, I screamed as they jack hammered the house, I saw Angel take off for upstairs, I could hear Jack's voice getting lower and lower, I looked at Bobby who gazed back at me.

"I love you Shirin" he murmured, I looked at him in shock for it almost sounded like he was saying goodbye, I kissed him fiercely then we ducked again as they showered more bullets, Bobby growled in anger and shot with his shotgun but with so many shots made he slowly ran out of ammo, I looked at him in shock for we had no other weapon then Bobby peeked out a hole to see that one of the guys was reloading his gun when Bobby got up, brick in hand then as the guy looked up Bobby came running out throwing the brick straight at the guys face, hitting him squarely in the face, as the guy went to clutch his face in pain, Bobby started swinging, laying punches on him left and right, I took the advantage to run outside and dropped by Jack's side as he gasped for breath and struggled to stay alive.

"Jack please dont ya die on me! please! I"m begging you please!" I pleaded, I heard Bobby's anger in each punch he laid on the guy then I heard a roar of a car and looked up to my horror as van was heading for Bobby and Angel ran to Bobby's side, to move him out of the way when Jerry drove his SUV into the van to cut him off, I breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived, then I was surrounded by Bobby, Angel, Sofi who was frantically calling an ambulance and Jerry who was ok, Bobby took Jack from me.

"Jack dont you die on me man! come on little fairy! you gotta stay alive! please Jack dont leave me!" he pleaded with his little brother as blood spilled over his soon lifeless lips as he struggled to stay alive for us, to want to stay alive but he couldn't hold it any longer and slowly slipped into permenate sleep, his body completely lifeless, I went numb, I couldn't believe it, first Evelyn then Jack, I didn't think I could lose anyone of them, I placed my head against Bobby but he pushed me back as he got up, grabbing the gun and cocking it. Suddenly terrified I got up and followed him as he walked over to the man in the van.

"Bobby please dont do..." I might as well had been talking to a brick wall. He stood in front of the man sitting in the van, his breathing heavy with grief and anger.

"Who sent you? was it Victor Sweet?" he practically bellowed causing me to jump. The guy was trembling in fear before Bobby but gave him the answer.

"It was Sweet! ya it was Sweet" he remarked. I slapped a hand over my mouth to hold back the gasp that was threatening to spill out and for a second Bobby lowered his hand and the guy gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" he murmured. Bobby's eyes narrowed and once again his raised the hand that held the gun, aiming it right at the guys head as he growled in anger.

"Thank god? You killed my mother and little brother motherfucker, thank Victor Sweet!" he growled as he shot him without a single thought in the head. I turned away in time so I didn't have to see anything not believing that this was all happening. Bobby walked over to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"I know that wasn't..." he trailed off as I held my hand up to stop his explanation. "No Bobby you did the right thing, they messed with our Jack! our family and that is not something that is going to be forgot but what do we do now Bobby? what do we do now?" I asked, lost. He stared at me as I held onto my last bit of nerves.

A little while later police showed up taking over the crime scene. Green walked over to us as we sat numbly on the doorstep as we all gaze blankly at Jack's body that was being taken away in a body bag.

"I'm sorry I really am but what happened here?" he asked. I looked away as Bobby didn't say a word either then Jerry turned to face Green with a sorrowed look.

"Why come after our moms?" he asked in wonder. I wondered the samething and looking at Green I knew he felt bad about all that had happened.

"Because she was going after him, Evelyn knew about your business getting shut down Jerry" he explained. Jerry looked up in surprise. "But I never told her anything about it" he remarked. Green chuckled a bit.

"Man Jerry could you ever keep a secret from her" he imputed. I reached out for Bobby's hand and intertwined our fingers then Green looked at all the mess around and sitting out there I couldn't take it anymore I got up and walked into the broken house with glass and frames all over the place. Trailing around the mess I headed up stairs to see that it was messy as well but not as bad, I walked into Jack's room the tears filling my eyes quickly as I scanned the room. My eyes landed on a framed picture of Jack, Bobby and I when Jack was going to leave for his band and Bobby for his hockey career, the tears flowed freely now as I picked the picture frame up and cradled it in my hands running my hand lightly and wistfully over the picture that carried innocence once. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that Bobby had followed me upstairs but hadn't said a word, he didn't need to. I chuckled lightly.

"Remember this picture Bobby?" I asked warily. My voice shook as I asked the question and turned to face Bobby who was numb practically with grief and held out the picture to him which he took from me and suddenly the tears flowed down his cheek as he recalled as I had the memories that was held in that one photo and he looked up at me as his sobs broke forth, in two quick strides I was by his side and took him in my arms as we sobbed out our grief together wonder what would happen now.

The next day we held a funeral for Jack but also we found out that Green was shot and killed, they said it was a shooting accident but we knew that Fowler had something to do with it. We buried our Jack and knew that our revenge would come for both Jack and Evelyn and also even Green.

Back at the house we sat amongst the distruction that had wrecked our home and our lives. Bobby looked up at us the tears shown in his eyes, I was leaning against his legs on the floor.

"God I dont believe any of this, its all like a bad dream of sorts, if I loose you guys I dont know what to do" Bobby murmured. Jerry suddenly stood up as we gazed up at him in wonder.

"Maybe there's a way to get to Sweet. Just give me a bit of time" he explained. I looked up scared at what Jerry was going to do and I looked at Bobby anxiously waiting for him to stop Jerry but knowing Bobby I doubt he would. Jerry got up and left. I rose and went to go into the kitchen which was in shambles from the shootout. I heard Bobby follow me in, placing a hand on my shoulder and dropping a kiss on my kneck.

"What is going on Bobby? Please explain to me how all of this happened?" I asked. He merely shrugged as he held me to him tightly as I wrapped an arm around his arm that was now wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him as we just stood there in silence, wondering what the next hour to go.


End file.
